


Yellow

by junkienicky



Series: Snapshots [13]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkienicky/pseuds/junkienicky
Summary: Franky lists thirty reasons why she loves Bridget Westfall.
Relationships: Franky Doyle & Bridget Westfall, Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall
Series: Snapshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310657
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	Yellow

_Look at the stars and how they shine for you._

* * *

**_This is soppy as shit, gidge. Happy valentines x_ **

  1. You’re a terrible cook. no seriously. You burn everything. Even pasta. But you can make lasagne…..how does that even happen? 
  2. i can’t share baths with you because you have the water scorching hot and think that’s normal
  3. You’re a sucka for long walks on the beach
  4. sometimes you stay out in the garden for hours just to see if you manage to catch a glimpse of a shooting star. It hasn’t happened yet but maybe one day it will. 
  5. you catch all the bugs for me when I pretend i’m busy with something else because you know i’m too embarrassed to admit that i’m scared of them....
  6. Best. Taste. In. Wine. Ever.
  7. You go to sleep on you back and end up on your front every morning 
  8. in the car you hum to songs you say you supposedly hate 
  9. You put up with my snoring (i still persist that I DON’T snore but whatever)
  10. your road rage is astounding to witness
  11. you pretend you’re not crying when we watch a season finale
  12. That time you fixed tessa’s drawing when I accidentally tore it. Genius.
  13. You write birthday and Christmas cards to George even though you know he can’t read. He’s a cat.
  14. your range of lingerie… speaking of which >:)
  15. That time we did phone sex after I moved out on parole.
  16. sexy clothes. Even sexier heels
  17. you’re terrible at parallel parking
  18. That time you flipped the house upside down to find your missing earring and it was in your bag all along (like I said!)
  19. when Tess slept over and had nightmares so you stayed up with her all night even though you had work at 6 because i was exhausted
  20. you have a terrible habit of forgetting where you parked the car. I’m sure you remember when we spent 2 hours looking for it....
  21. you believed in me when I didn’t
  22. You waited for me even when I made things difficult and complicated
  23. You made parole bearable for me
  24. you stuck by me even when your job was on a thread
  25. You back me every time. even when you know I’m wrong
  26. you helped me out of a dark place and I don’t think I could ever repay you for that.
  27. you’re always there for me. Even when i feel like I don’t deserve it
  28. Because despite everything, you still love me.
  29. Because you’re not just my wife. You’re a best friend
  30. All in all, every single moment with you is unfulfilling and unsatisfying. Because I can never get enough of you....




End file.
